


Our queen

by MissMarauder



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lincoln is a good brother, Luna is a good sister, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: “Lola?” She hugged him harder. “What happened?” After a few moment he heard a whisper. “Do you hate me?”Lola had a bad dream. Lincoln is just there to help.





	Our queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino. I do NOT own Loud House. These characters are NOT mine. I'm simply using these to create a little story.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, sorry if I make mistakes.
> 
> P.P.S: I made this story for over a year ago, so it might be outdated.

_‘You’re not pretty’ ‘You’re the worst’ ‘You do not belong in this family’ ‘You’re not pretty enough to be worth of our love’ ‘You’re the ugliest twin I can imagine’ ‘Maybe we should tell mom and dad all of YOUR secrets’ ‘No poopoo’_

* * *

Lola woke up with a start. She was breathing heavy and drained in sweat. She saw a bulge on the bed on the other side of the room. Softly snoring. Great, she didn’t woke up her sister. Lola hugged her knees. That was the worst nightmare she ever had. She had basically seen her siblings. They were all standing in a big white room. Her siblings on one side, Lola on the other. All of her siblings were glaring at Lola, even Lily. Then suddenly they surrounded Lola and starting yelling at her. It may seem not that bad to the public eye, but it was worse than losing a pageant for Lola. Her biggest fear was not being loved by her family. _‘Maybe I’m really not worth it’_ She pressed her hands against her eyes. Lola knew she wasn’t the most nice person of the family. She was far from that. But despite that, she thought that her family loved her. Lola began to doubt that now. Maybe the dream had shown her what her siblings really thought of her. Feeling like she needed a shower, she went to the bathroom.

After her shower, Lola was staring at the mirror. She was a beautiful girl, with her golden hair and a face of an angel. At least, that was what her family always says. Lola however saw herself different. Her hair looked like straw and she had 2 gaps in her teeth. She didn’t want anyone to know how she thought, so she created the queen image. In reality she thought Leni was the most beautiful girl. She thought Lori was a great leader. She thought Lana was a real fighter. She thought Lincoln was a king. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Lola grabbed the hairbrush and softly started to brush her hair. Not a minute later she let the brush fall and broke down. Trying to muffle her sobs, she put her fist in her mouth.

Clearly that didn’t help. “Lola?” She spinned around and saw her brother standing behind her with a worried gaze. She quickly cleaned her cheeks of the tears and tried to put on a smile. Lincoln stepped closer to her and crouched down to her height. He opened his arms and Lola didn’t hesitate. She jumped in his arms, put her face in the crook of his neck and began to cry again. Lincoln rubbed her back and hugged her. He whispered soothing words in her ear and started to brush her hair with his hand. After a few moments, where Lola was still crying, she felt Lincoln shift beneath her. He sat down with his back against the bathtub. He put her down in his lab and hugged her with all his might. He kissed her temple and tried to calm her down. 

After what seemed hours, but were only a few minutes, the sobs died. They didn’t break their hug. “Lola?” She hugged him harder. “What happened?” He began stroking her hair. Lola didn’t answer. Lincoln respected her wishes and just kept on hugging her. After a few moment he heard a whisper. “Do you hate me?” She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with wide eyes. “No, of course not! How could I hate you?” Lola looked down. “I’m never nice to you and I’m basically just ordering everyone around and trying to make it like I want.” Lincoln put his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head. He look sincere at her and said “Lola, you’re my little sister and this is just you being you. And I love you just the way you are.” She felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye and slide down her cheek. “And the others?” She spoke barely above a whisper. “What do you mean?” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Does Lori hate me? Or Luan? Or Lucy?” “How did you get that idea?” Lincoln put his hand on her cheek and with his thumb he wiped her tears away. “What makes you think that we hate you? Did we do something wrong?” Seeing that her brother was going to blame himself for her sadness, she quickly hugged him. “No. I just had a nightmare.” “Oh.. Well, Lola, you should know that you’re a queen. Yes you sometimes order us around” -She hugged him harder and hid her face in his chest- “but everyone here loves you. You’re our queen.” They sat like that for a while.

* * *

Lola opened her eyes lazily. She was engulfed in warmth. Slowly the memories of last night came back to her. Her head shut up and she saw light streaming down the bathroom window. She was sitting in her brother’s embrace. Lincoln was still sleeping. His snow white hair was messy and it looked like he was in an uncomfortable position. She smiled and shook him awake. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes. “Lola?” She chuckled. “Yes silly, that’s my name.” He smiled at her. “Glad that you’re not sad anymore.” He tousled her hair and stood. “Hey! Don’t mess up my hair!” She pretended to be mad and folded her arms. Lincoln just laughed and beeped her nose. At that gesture, Lola smiled. “Maybe we should go to our rooms. The girls will question us when they find us here. “Yes, we will indeed do that. What happened?” With shock on her face, Lola saw Luna looking at her curiously. “N-nothing!” Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. “You can tell her. She won’t say it to anyone else or judge you, you know.” After Lincoln gave her a encouraging smile from him, Lola looked at Luna and stepped forward. She quickly hugged her bigger sister and said “I had a dream where you hated me.” She heard a small gasp and felt arms return the hug. “You do know that that is a big lie right?” “Lincoln sort of said the same thing to me.” Lola felt a third body join the hug and after looking up confirmed that it was Lincoln. “I don’t want to hear you say to things again okay?” She smiled a big smile. “Yes mister!” Lincoln and Luna laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you saw any mistakes! Kudo's and comments are welcomed.


End file.
